Whimpering in the night
by jantomuchlove
Summary: Ianto hears the truth when Jack is asleep and decides to take action. Mainly fluff but a bit of slash... please read and review. There are no spoilers either wooo :  xx


**Disclaimer: I own Janto. No i'm lying :( **

**Reviews will make me very happy :) xx**

**Anyway enough of me shamlessly begging for review on to the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>whinpering in the night <strong>

"Jack?" Ianto called out, deciding whether to actually get out of bed and check it wasn't the creepy woman from across the hall. "Is that you?" _fuck it_ he thought _if she is going to kill me at least I am comfortable_. Yet the footsteps creeping around were starting to scare him. _Ianto_ he almost laughed _you fight aliens everyday and you are scared of the old bat_. Getting out of bed he grabbed the nearest thing to him and snuck out of the open door towards his kitchen. His bare feet made no sound but his heart beat was so loud in his ears he was sure she would hear it, if she was here.

He flicked on the light and jack turned around quickly brandishing a knife. Yet he quickly began laughed when he saw Ianto.

"What are you laughing at?" Ianto was severely annoyed, not only had he been woken up and scared half to death, but now he was being laughed at as well. Then he looked down to see what jack was looking at. Not only was he clutching a lamp as a weapon but he was completely naked, he felt the blush creep up his neck burning brightly when it hit his cheeks. Jack was wiping away the tears and leaning against the side for support when the blush began to die down. He stood there silently waiting for jack to calm down, waiting for his opportunity. He placed the lamp on the kitchen side and gently brushed against jack's right hand side.

Jack sobered immediately as Ianto stepped back. He tried to pull Ianto towards him but Ianto dodged the outstretched hand with a smirk. "Don't even think about it I am going back to bed" Then a question popped into his head "Jack, what are you doing in my flat?" Jack didn't answer Ianto's question just simply moved towards him in a dance Ianto knew very well. This was Jack's predatory dance, the eyes, the leer on his face and his slow deliberate moves warned Ianto that he was about to be pounced on. As Jack launched himself towards Ianto, Ianto took a step to the left a smile on his face as Jack stumbled into the kitchen counter.

"Jack I am going back to bed, if you would to join me" Jack grinned his grin again "To sleep Jack, no funny business if you try anything I will kick you out of my bed" Jacks face fell but still followed Ianto to the bedroom.

Ianto climbed straight into bed, but jack began stripping down to his boxers before climbing in after Ianto. At first they lay separately, Ianto was too tired to move, he had just got comfortable enough to sleep when he felt Jack shift closer towards him, he didn't react until he felt the hand touch his back gently. Jack began to stroke up and down his spin making him whimper slightly. Jack took that as a good sign and shuffled closer to kiss the back of Ianto's neck.

"Jack I am not going to shag you so don't get any ideas" Jack muffled his laughed into Ianto's shoulder.

"I actually just want to have a cuddle Yan" It made Ianto's heart swell at the thought that it was not just sex Jack wanted him for.

"Oh... ok love" Ianto shuffled back slightly and allowed Jack to wrap his arms around his stomach. Jack buried his nose into Ianto's curls; he let a puff of warm breath out when Ianto tangled his legs up with his.

The fell asleep in each others completely content, that is before Ianto is woken by the pleading in his ear. _If he is jacking off in my bed I will kill him._ When he turned around he saw Jack's sleeping form and frowned. He was shaking and whimpering he had tears streaming down his face then Ianto heard the muttered words "No not him... Anyone but him" Ianto heart seemed to hurt a lot at this statement. He didn't expect Jack to love him but while he was in his bed, Ianto wished he would at least have the decency not to dream about a past lover. He knew it was an irrational fear that Jack would leave him but Jack was beautiful no he was god like that was the only way he could describe Jack. He would never tell Jack this as Jacks ego did not need another stroke. But that meant Jack could leave him at anytime.

Jack's voice broke through his thoughts "Not him he is mine... you can have anyone on this Goddamn planet any man or woman but this man he is mine" There was no longer any fear in Jack's voice it was ferocious, plain anger so powerful that it come out as a snarl. Ianto watched mesmerised that snarl should not of made all of his blood rush south. "Doctor" Jack's voice shouted. His fists were scrunched up tightly. _Of course it was the Doctor it always has been_. Ianto felt a tear slip from his eye but he just wiped it away without so much of a thought about it Jack carried on talking loud and clear "Doctor... Get the hell away from him. That man- Ianto Jones is mine... did you hear me? He is fucking mine" Ianto sat up looking at Jack. _He wants me he doesn't want the doctor he is telling the doctor to stay away from, oh my gosh does he love me? Should I keep watching him? Or can I wake him up? Would it be wrong to wake him up? _He didn't wait any longer he crashed his lips towards the sleeping man. Jack woke instantly and he realised two things: one Ianto was kissing him and two Ianto was naked oh so very naked.

Jack pulled him closer and they began to dual their tongues battling against each other, but Jack was pined to the bed by Ianto's body lying on top of his and Ianto was kissing him so urgently that he had to allow Ianto to take control. Whatever had set the man of Jack wasn't complaining especially when Ianto thrust his hips forward into his clothed erection. He moaned into Ianto's mouth and moved his hands against Ianto's arse pulling him tightly so that their erections rubbed together giving him the delicious friction he desired. Ianto slipped his hand between their bodies and pulled Jack's boxers down. They both groaned as their erections brushed together freely. They began to speed up and rut against each other shamelessly, Ianto kissed along jack's neck wrapping his one hand in his hair whist the other hand was on Jack's hip. Jack dug his fingernails into Ianto's arse pulling Ianto impossibly closer than before. Both men got the idea and began moving faster, both knowing they wouldn't last much longer. Ianto came with a muffled cry as he bit into Jack's shoulder. Jack screamed out Ianto's name a few seconds later as came against his and Ianto's chest.

They both lay there silently for a few minutes before Ianto rolled of off Jack lazily, he wiped his and jacks chest before curling up next to Jack.

"That was-"

"yeah I know" Jack replied smugly. He began drawing lazy patterns against Ianto's skin. When he felt a kiss against his shoulder he looked down to Ianto face who was trying to stop a smile. "What"

Ianto only reply was "you are writing mine repeatedly on my back" he looked at jacks face and continued "No don't stop, I like it" he gave a small smile and snuggled closer into Jacks chest so that Jack would not see his blush.

"You are mine, as I am yours Yan" with that Jack pulled Ianto into a final kiss.


End file.
